


【曦澄】第一百个告白者

by fengluoli729



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengluoli729/pseuds/fengluoli729
Relationships: 曦澄 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	【曦澄】第一百个告白者

OS：最近忙到爆炸！本以为是个短打，结果越大越多……  
发完就跑~  
——————————————  
1、  
今天是他入学第一百天，也算是个有着纪念意义的日子。  
他准备在今天搞个大事！  
早上七点一刻，闹钟已经被摁掉。江澄把头蒙在被子里，听到寝室门“咔吧”一声，接着屋内响起了窸窸窣窣的声音，是他的室友回来了。  
这人昨晚夜！不！归！宿！！  
捏着被角的爪子紧了紧，江澄偷偷磨了磨牙，在心里把那个正在爬床的人拎起来翻来覆去打了一顿。  
你说这人身为男人，长那么好看做什么，“勾引”一堆不谙世事的小姑娘就算了，还成天出去作妖！  
和他成为室友的这三个月，江澄有替他细细数着，平均一天一个表白的，截至昨晚，除开他请假离校的那天，已经有九十九个小姑娘在他室友这颗歪脖子树上吊了。

2、  
三个月前，江澄经过高考的毒打，成功“逃离”原生地，背起行囊踏上东行的列车，跨越A省来到了G市。  
云深大学是G市最好的大学，江澄一早就来到了G市，但一直在市中心玩，还去了十分有名的四驱竞技场，玩得不亦乐乎，直到迎新最后一天才匆匆赶回学校。他特意去校外吃了顿饭，保持饱满的精神状态，以十二分的精神迎接新的环境，结交新的朋友，开始新的大学生活。  
“应该是最后一个进寝室的吧。”江澄拿着钥匙，站在寝室门口，做了半天的心理建设，结果一打开门就满屏马赛克糊了满眼。  
寝室正中间站着男人，刚脱了衬衣准备换上T恤，脊背挺直，肌肉匀称，皮肤白皙，特别是扭过身子后，前面那结实的腹肌……真是美色诱人呐！  
江澄揉了揉肚子上仅有的一块腹肌，讪讪地走进去，“我、我是你的室友，我叫江……”  
话还没说完，一双不知道该往哪里放的眼睛飘到了那人脸上，江澄顿时呼吸都少了半拍，脑子瞬间就空白了。这人应该是从画上走下来的吧，那样绝美的容颜加上绝佳的身材，真是秀色可餐呐！  
看着对面那美人略渐惊悚的表情，伴随着一道悠扬的鼻血，江澄十分丢脸地晕倒了。  
人是被美人手疾眼快地扶着了，但脑袋还是悲剧地撞到墙上，瞬间又把他撞醒了。  
“啊！”江澄倒在美人怀里，两只手捂着头，痛地说不出话来。  
美人把他扶到椅子上坐着，进行了简单的包扎处理。  
“还疼么？”美人不仅人长得美，声音也好听。  
“疼！”鼻血已经不流了，就是脑袋疼得厉害。  
美人轻抚江澄的脑袋，摸上了那处大包，半晌感叹了一句，“头还挺圆。”  
“……”江澄扔了手上带血的纸巾，一脸奇怪地看向美人。  
“还没自我介绍。”美人轻笑道，“我叫蓝曦臣，以后就是你的室友了，请多指教。”  
江澄摸了摸脑袋，“我叫江……”  
“江澄。”蓝曦臣抢先答道,迎接江澄疑惑的眼神解释道，“来之前问过跟我住一起的室友叫什么名字”  
“那寝室其他人呢？”  
蓝曦臣笑道，“今年寝室排满了，就我们单独分到了这里，所以，就我们俩。”  
原来就只有一个室友啊，江澄略显失望，但瞥向面前这位惊为天人的美人，好像一切都显得没得那么重要了。  
本以为同是新生，只是不在一个班级，两人虽是住在一起，但出了寝室门就从没遇到过，直到军训完后，江澄在他的经济课堂上见到了斯文雅正的蓝曦臣，他这才知道，丫的！这人根本不是他的室友！这人TMD是个老师啊，还是个去年刚毕业就留校教书的研究生！我凑！  
跟自己老师同寝室是什么体验？江澄表示，这事他能吐槽一整天词儿都不带重复的！

3、  
江澄躺在床上，听到对面床铺传来均匀了呼吸声，他起身坐起，狠狠地瞪过去，发现那人被子都没盖好就累得睡着了，真是不怕着凉！  
江澄恨恨地爬下床，又爬上对面的上铺，正准备替那人盖被子，看见他贴在身上的白衬衫，忽然脑子一抽，俯下身去往蓝曦臣身上嗅了嗅。  
嗯，没有陌生的味道。  
“你在干嘛？”  
蓝曦臣眯着一双惺忪的睡眼，搭配着略微压低的声线，江澄的脸瞬间涨了个通红。  
两人就这么互相盯了片刻，江澄咬了咬牙，决定豁出去了，“今天是我到校的第一百天。”  
蓝曦臣挑了挑眉，没说话。  
江澄捏着手里的被子，一屁股坐在了蓝曦臣的大腿上，“跟你告白的有九十九个了。”  
“所以呢？”蓝曦臣好整以暇地看着身上的人。  
“所以，我想当第一百个！”  
蓝曦臣的呼吸乱了一瞬，一把把江澄捞下来，额头顶着额头，鼻子贴着鼻子，“你知不知道你在说什么？”  
“我知道！我喜欢你。”江澄缓缓低头，啄了一口蓝曦臣的唇，睁着一双略带水汽的杏眼瞅着身下的人。  
蓝曦臣的脑子轰得一声炸开，他右手捏住江澄的后颈，左手揽着江澄的腰，一个翻身将人压在身下。  
“我喜欢一切完整的，以及趋近于完整的东西。”蓝曦臣揉了揉江澄圆圆的脑袋，“第一百个？很好。”  
灼热的呼吸扑面而来，江澄还没反应过来，瞬间就被夺去了呼吸。

4、  
再醒来已经趋近于中午。  
江澄不适地扭了扭身子，睁眼瞪了瞪把自己抱在怀里的蓝曦臣，“你身上的肌肉太硌了！”  
蓝曦臣眉毛一扬，把江澄搂得更紧了。  
江澄挣扎了一下，发现完全挣扎不动就放弃了，但嘴上不能饶人，“放开，硌着我了。”  
蓝曦臣啄了啄江澄喋喋不休的唇，等到怀里的人完全住了嘴，才凑到他耳边小声说道，“还有更硌的，以后再给你试试。”  
江澄愣了愣，等反应过来，整个人瞬间爆炸。  
我屮艸芔茻。  
“臭流氓！去死！”

5、  
多年以后，蓝曦臣终于把江澄骗去国外结了婚。  
登记完第二天一大早，蓝曦臣餍足地起了床，接到了他老师的电话。  
“曦臣，看到你发在朋友圈的照片了，结婚了？和那个孩子？”  
蓝曦臣披上一件外套，悄悄走到阳台，“是的，和江澄。”  
对面传来几声爽朗的笑声，“真有你的，当年我就奇怪，还以为你寝室住个几天就会搬出去呢。”  
蓝曦臣笑了笑，“等回国后，我就带着江澄一起去拜访您。”  
“行啊，老师等着，听你说说你们当年怎么在四驱竞技场认识的……行啦，不能再跟你说了，我去买菜了，不然你师母又要唠叨了。”  
蓝曦臣挂了电话，又准备偷偷开门进来，结果被江澄抓了个正着。  
“干什么呢？”江澄蹬了蹬被子，十分不乐意被人吵醒。  
蓝曦臣爬到床上，钻进被子里，把江澄揽到怀里，使劲揉了揉，哄道，“我的错，乖，继续睡。”  
江澄轻哼了一声，倒头又睡了，迷迷糊糊感觉被人亲了一下额头，不一会，耳畔传来一道温柔的声音。  
“我的余生，请你笑纳，以后要好好对它哦。”  
江澄皱了皱眉，嘴角却上扬起来，闭着眼捧过蓝曦臣的脸，“我会好好珍惜的。”  
“吧唧”一声，盖章般吻上去，签上了一生的卖身契。


End file.
